


Two Parts of a Whole

by poppydogs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Farewell Cruel World, Episode: s04e21 The Return, Episode: s04e22 World's End, Episode: s05e05 Rewind, Episode: s05e12 The Real Deal, Episode: s05e18 All Roads Lead..., Episode: s05e22 The End, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: What if the episode "Farewell, Cruel World!" ended differently.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. For you

_Framework factory_

"I want to hear you say it. Say it. I mean nothing to you." 

Leopold Fitz looks at Jemma Simmons, anger, revenge, and death were the only things on his mind.

He already put a hole in her knee, she's not going anywhere.

But when Radcliffe budded his gun on his head and threw him into the pool of molten steel, he shot his gun.

But what he didn't know is that is bullet went straight threw Jemma Simmons's head. 

-

_Real World_

Fitz woke up only to hear screams of torture. 

His breathing was heavy, everything was on its side. 

_I'm a killer, I'm a killer._ Keep repeating in his mind.

Coulson's words felt meaningless to Fitz when all he can hear were the screams of the Inhumans that he had killed. 

But when Aida, no wait Ophelia came in front of him he realizes what _Project Looking Glass_ was.

He felt sick, he works for a serial killer. 

Gave her power, let her control him, make him believe what love was, and then gave her a body to contain her evil. 

He was tricked and manipulated.

So standing right in front of her dazed and full of regret Fitz had no idea...

-

_Beach_

That she would send them to the beach. 

Fitz stood there looking at a view. 

It was nice, Jemma would have liked it. 

With that thought, Fitz's heart rate went up. 

And Ophelia wasn't making it any better.

He was played like a cello, Radcliffe never controlled him.

Well, that's what Jemma told him. 

And right now he wanted her in his arms. 

-

_Apartment_

But how can you tell your teleporting "girlfriend" you want to see your real girlfriend. 

But when his "girlfriend" told him about her deals and threats that could kill his family/team, Jemma. 

_Empathy_ , he needs her to understand how others would feel then just herself. 

When Ophelia left, Fitz spent those few minutes panicking, pacing, and wanting Jemma. 

_She would like this apartment._

_If she still loves me, I'll buy her this place._

_No screw it, I would buy her a cottage._

_Her dreams._

But when Ophelia came back, everything was a blur. 

He remembered getting wet and then ending up with his team.

-

_Underground Base_

Looks around, everything looks right, and when he saw Mack he was proud of Ophelia. And then she got shot.

When he looks up he saw Daisy holding an ICER.

"Daisy," and then everything went black. 

-

_Containment Pod_

Fitz thought he was in his room. 

Where his bed was comfortable and Jemma was in his arm. 

So when he looks down and expects his beautiful biochemist in his arm, disappointment ran through his body. 

Realizing where he was, there was nothing for him to do but talk to Ophelia. 

_Grant Ward_ , he was just like him.

He looks up to an evil man and then took his training to murder the innocent.

It was nice how Ophelia understood him, but when she talks about wanting to understand love.

Fitz knew it was time. 

Fitz never broke up a girl, most of the time they broke up with him due to him always spending time with Jemma. 

He knew that Ophelia would understand.

His love won't fade, even if Jemma rejects him and never want to look at his face again he could never move on. 

Building a time machine would be easy when not loving Jemma Simmons. 

Fitz thought Ophelia understood.

"You only have room in your heart."

"For her." 

He was wrong.

Fitz watches Ophelia freak out and tries to kidnap him so they can run away.

But thankfully the invention he made for Gordon kept Ophelia in. 

Until an agent pulled him out. 

-

Fitz panic.

Ophelia was too powerful.

On one hand, Ophelia would be a great agent working alongside Daisy and Yo-Yo, on the other hand, she can kill the entire team. 

And it's all his fault. 

When he got into another containment pod with Piper, no one understood.

"She can't be stopped."

Ophelia was going to kill everyone. 

He looks around and points at May.

She was the only one that knew the Inhuman track records.

Fitz watches May leave and Talbot leaving. 

But that's when he realizes it.

"Where Simmons?" He asks the team.

But everyone looks away from him.

"Where Simmons?" He asks Coulson 

"Where Simmons?" He asks Piper.

"Where Simmons? Where Simmons?" He kept yelling.

He was about to leave and destroy everything in his wake until he finds her. 

Until Daisy quakes him and he sat down and cried.

Daisy sat down next to him and he can feel the tension radiating off her. 

"Fitz," Daisy said softly like he was 5, "Jemma gone."

Fitz turns to her, and rage went through him. 

"How? Who killed her?"

_Because whoever killed her is going to be cut limb to limb into a pile of blood and nothing else._

"She died in the Framework," Daisy said and then look away, "by the Docter."

Fitz breathing went heavy, he watches Daisy leave and then Fitz yelled.

He punches, screams, and didn't care that his knuckles were bloody.

The pain in his heart hurts more than anything.

_I'm a murderer. I killed the love of my life._


	2. I can't wait

_Underground Base_

When Fitz's body tired out and his voice can barely work. Daisy came to bring him to the team. 

When he learns that Coulson wants him to find a way to stop Ophelia, there was no else but Daisy to help him. 

It was hard, Daisy can help decipher what Fitz was saying. But when it came to planing it took time. 

Thankfully Ophelia didn't know that Jemma was dead.

So when Fitz saw Simmons LMD, an irrational part of him wanted to kiss her and run away with her. 

But that would be creepy. 

But when Ophelia came, watching LMD Jemma get killed was horrible.

"This is all your fault," the LMD said and his already broken heart twisted 360°

When he and Ophelia found Coulson, Ophelia was about to take the Darkhold but Davis shot her, and then Coulson turns into Ghost Rider. 

Fitz and David look at the flaming Ophelia. And then walk back to the team. 

-

Fitz didn't know what to do. He had nothing to live for now. Maybe leaving would be the best right now. 

But somehow Daisy's words made him stay.

_Jemma may be gone but he would save the world in her name every day._

Slowly the 6 of them leave for the diner before there sent to jail. 

-

_Diner_

Fitz didn't feel hungry. 

He just sat there waiting to be locked up. 

When the power went out Fitz put up his hands.

_It's not their fault I should be the one sent to jail._

But when the power went back on Fitz was confused.

But the Hydra came to send him to Jail.

-

_Prison 6 months later_

Fitz spent those 6 months trying to find his team.

But how can he do anything when he was lock up.

When he had to do his lie detection test. 

Everything he said was true. But one question about Simmons his blood would turn hot and anger would rush in.

Simmons's death would always haunt him and well never change. 

But all Fitz can do was watch soccer and workout. The picture of the team was up on his wall, except Simmons.

Her photo was always with Fitz. 

Whether it was on his desk, bed, or when he's being interviewed. He keeps the picture in his hands and never let go. 

Even when Hunter came and help Fitz escape, he still kept it in his hand. 

-

_Light House_

The past few days were a mess.

Between getting Robin and finding his team's stuff.

Things were finally on track. 

But when it was time for him to go into the Cryo-freeze chamber. Fitz was ready for anything.

"I love you," Hunter said.

"I know."

In his pocket is the photo of Jemma Simmons.

It never leaves his side.


	3. Hold you in my arms

_74 years later_

It wasn't going to be too hard.

All he had to do was find Daisy and the team and shoot his way out. 

But that was easier said than done. 

With dinner and watching a fight to the death mess. 

Shooting everyone was the easiest part. 

-

Everyone knew that Fitz was different. 

He was acting like May back then on the bus. 

He didn't talk much. Just stayed quiet. 

But he fought and build and stayed with the team. 

When Daisy found Fitz in the future lab she watches him stare a piece of paper.

Daisy didn't need to guess who he was looking at before he shoves it into his pocket. 

-

_2018 lighthouse_

When Fitz made it back to the lighthouse everything looks different.

There was more stuff, but when he walked into the lab Fitz frowned.

Back then Simmons use to create the lab to her own specifications but now the lab felt sad.

-

When Yo-Yo arm got cut off, Piper was the only one along Fitz to help.

But it was only Piper that Fitz listens to. 

Most of the time Fitz just listens to Coulson, and Mack when he feels like he's going to explode. 

When he once misplace his photo of Simmons, the lab was a mess and took Piper and the rest to fix up and clean everything.

Without Simmons, Fitz was a mess. 

-

_March 9, 2018_

Today was a bad day.

Coulson was dying and the only thing Fitz can do is lay on his bed. 

Today could have been different, he thought.

He stares at this photo, that is getting wrinkled and Simmons's face was losing some of its colors. 

He wishes that his photo can come to life so he can hold her, kiss her, or marry her.

Fitz thought about his old computer at the old base, where he has bookmarked a few ring ideas.

A ring where he would spend hours and night perfecting until it was worthy enough for him to get down on one knee. 

That night he dreamed that Jemma in his arm. 

-

When his Framework self came.

Fitz's time in the pod, suck.

Daisy and everyone else hated him.

The only time things look up when Yo-Yo and Piper came to tell him about Ruby Hale and Werner Von Strucker. 

Watching Piper fake dying was very convicting. 

-

But when he and Piper got kidnap by Ruby and Werner, Fitz worked faster than he ever had. 

  1. Fitz didn't want Piper to die
  2. He was kinda scared of Piper



He wishes Jemma was here, the two of them work better and faster. 

When he was done, watching Ruby getting Gravatonum in her was scary.

When he was stress he would shove his hand in his pocket and run his thumb over his photo. 

When Ruby died, Daisy and everyone left him alone. 

-

_The Building_

"Mack, I can't feel my legs."

Fitz had no idea what is going on.

He kept feeling his hands, trying to understand something.

The light was starting to get brighter, the look on Mack's face was sobering. 

"Wherever you go say hi for Simmons for me," Mack said. 

Fitz smiled for once in a long time.

_Jemma_

-

_Unknown_

Jemma woke up with Fitz staring at her.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he said holding her tight.

The sun shines off there rings and Fitz never lets her go. 


End file.
